Never Thought I'd Want To Be Close To You
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Owen and Maya end up sick in bed, in the same bed! Will they drive each other crazy or be drawn closer and closer together by these unfortunate circumstances. How did they both get mono and why is Maya recovering at Owen's house with him? A/U story, 3 or 4 shot with a very long first chapter. Maya/Owen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did Owen would still be on our screens and be knocking sense into Maya and Tris in what they have been doing._

_Author Note: this was originally meant to be a one-shot but the plot bunnies kept running and they still won't stop so for now I do not know how long the short story will be. But I do know this will be the only longest chapter, the others will not be as long as this one. A big thank you to Halawen for beta and co-writing like always to help make this a great chapter. Hope you all enjoy a sorry again for the rather long first chapter._

Maya's POV

I clutched the hall pass tightly in my hand, I told my mom I shouldn't have come to school today but of course she didn't listen. Mr. Perino could tell something was wrong and sent me to the nurse's office when I was almost asleep at my desk. When I got into the Nurse's office however I saw I wasn't the only one not feeling well as my boyfriend Cam was in there as well as my friend Tori and my best friend Tristan's older brother Owen.

"What are you all doing in here?" I ask hating to talk with my sore throat.

"We're all really tired with sore throats and fevers, something's going around." Tori says.

"Me too, I have those symptoms." I reply.

"Well let's take your temperature Maya," the nurse says. I sit down between Cam and Owen in the only empty chair left and the nurse takes my temperature. While she's waiting she feels my glands and other such things. "102, yep you all have mono and you all need to go home. Better call your parents."

"Mono, the kissing disease? How did I get mono or rather how did you?" I ask looking at Cam and he exchanges a guilty look with Tori.

"Why are you two look at each other like that?" Owen rasped out questioning what I was thinking.

"You two better have shared a cup or something!" I said with my sore throat trying to look at them both with my hazed eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes until Cam finally spoke up "Not exactly but it didn't mean anything I swear Maya."

"How far did the two of you go?" I asked feeling sicker and getting a little louder causing my throat to hurt worse.

"We only made out, it happened at an Ice Hound party a couple weeks ago." Tori started explain with a cracking voice.

"Wait the one that was held at your house?" I asked curious looking at Owen who nodded before I turned back to Cam to continue to talk "The one I couldn't go to cause I had to go with my family to visit my grandma!"

"Yeah, Maya please I didn't mean to really, you have to believe me. I was missing you and kind of sad, Tori asked me if I wanted to go upstairs to talk and then she kissed me." Cam pleads in a scratchy voice.

"Don't put this all on me, you came upstairs with me and when I kissed you, you kissed me back!" Tori snaps her voice cracking.

"So what you fell onto Owen or Tris' bed and your lips slipped?" I said getting a little louder making my voice worse than it already was.

"No we went upstairs and into the first room we saw that happened to be Owen's and I started talking and the Tori kissed me and we just kept kissing and…" Cam is saying but I cut him off.

"SHUT UP CAM JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES! I'M SICK OF BOTH OF YOU! YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING AND…" I stopped because my throat felt like hot coals, I needed a breath and I was feeling very very dizzy. I put my hand to my head and then everything went black and I began falling.

Owen's POV

Maya was yelling at Cam and Tori because they deserved it and then she stopped and suddenly fell like a ton of bricks into my lap! I caught her sitting her up a little just as she began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" She asked leaning against me a little.

"You passed out for a sec when you were yelling at Saunders and the Skank." I tell her wrapping my arm around her to support her as I hear Saunders scratchy ass voice and see Santamaria stare at her nails.

"Maya are you ok?" Saunders rasped grabbing Maya's arm causing her to jerk and pull in closer to me as I glare at my teammate.

"Just peachy I found out my supposed to be boyfriend and best friend made out and spread a kissing disease between us all." Maya said lowly with her voice going just as bad as mine.

"What I'd like to know is how did I catch it I didn't kiss the skank." I whispered with my raspy voice because there was no way in hell I would ever kiss Tori.

"You probably kissed a bigger skank than Tori," Cam said.

"Hey!" Tori snapped insulted.

"Unlike you Saunders I don't kiss skanks." I shot back.

"Then how did you get it Owen? You kiss Cam?" Tori says in a raspy and bitchy tone.

"Owen could have gotten any number of ways right now you kids need to call your parents and go home so that no one else in the school gets it." The nurse told us.

Tori got up to call her parents and Cam looked at Maya.

"Maya please li…" he tried but she wasn't having it.

"Don't talk to me," she spat turning away from him and sitting in her own seat again.

"You better call your billet parents and get out of here Saunders." I told him as I heard Maya sniffle.

Cam sighed but got up to call his billet parents, when they were done Maya called her family but nobody answered.

"Hi mom it's me I'm sick and the nurse told me to call you to come get me. So I'll be waiting at school I guess." Maya said despondently into the phone.

Tris had talked about her family before and I knew they weren't nice, not to Maya anyway. Finally I called my mom; it's a good thing it's her day off.

"Hello?" My mom says answering the phone.

"Hi Mom," I rasped out, "nurse says I have mono and you need to come get me."

"I knew you shouldn't have gone to school today. Okay I'm on my way honey be there in a few minutes." Mom says and hangs up.

The four of us waited in silence a short time, Tori's mom came and got her first and then Cam's billet dad and finally my mom showed up to sign me out.

"Did you call your parents Maya?" The nurse asks as Mom is signing me out.

"Yes no one was home or didn't answer," Maya replies.

Mom gives her a look of compassion, she's heard all the same stories I have from Tris about Maya's family. She may have heard a few from Maya herself even.

"I can take her home; she's close friends with my son and at our place all the time." Mom says and the nurse nods so Mom signs Maya out as well and we go out to the car.

It was silent in the car with Maya in the back and me in the passenger seat when mom spoke up.

"So you both have mono? Any idea how you got it?" Mom asks her tone not to so subtly hinting that she thinks we kissed each other and that's why we have it.

"Mom we didn't kiss each other, I have never kissed a girl who's dating someone." I said raspy.

"Then care to tell me how the both of you caught it?" Mom said as she started to pull out of the parking lot.

"We weren't the only ones to catch it, Cam and Tori are the one to spread it, and we don't even know how Owen caught it yet?" Maya trying speaking up from the back.

"Isn't Cam the young one from your team?" Mom asked looking at me curious.

"Yeah and her boyfriend, who caused this whole thing to happen." I said irritated looking out the window, which was a bad idea since it was making me dizzy.

"Ex-boyfriend. I just don't think he realized it yet." Maya said quietly.

"Well with his brains he probably won't realize it until you dump him another five or six times. I can't believe he would make out with a dirty skank like Tori." I said pissed at the thought of what they did to Maya and in my bed for crying out loud.

"You mean Cam cheated on you with Tori and then gave it to you?" Mom asked and Maya nodded. "That's just awful but how did Owen get it?" Mom questions looking at me as Maya weakly coughs to clear her sore throat in the back seat. "You poor thing, finding out your boyfriend cheated with a girl who's supposed to be your best friend and then getting you sick. You both look miserable too." Mom said in worried and compassionate tone.

"Feel it to." Maya said as I can see her lean her head against the window.

"Yeah me too and I got this miserable disease without even kissing someone." I gripe.

"Hey how did you get it?" Maya questions.

"Mono is highly contagious and you're in the locker room with Cam at practice and games." Mom points out.

Thinking back of the last couple weeks in the locker room I remember my locker was next to his.

"Damn it I probably grabbed his water bottle without realizing it since our lockers are next to each other." I said trying to clear my sore throat.

"Well there you have it, that's probably got it, so when we get home straight up to bed and rest." Mom said showing her worrisome motherness.

"Yeah I think I'll stick to the couch until I burn my sheets." I rasped back.

"Why is that?" Mom asked as we turned onto the Matlin street they lived on.

Mrs. Milligan's POV

"Because Cam and Tori made out on my bed when they cheated and now I need to burn my sheets to get their grossness off of it." My oldest son explains as I pull up to Maya's house.

"Oh," was the only response I could make. "We can get you some new bedding. Come on Maya let's get you inside so you can rest." I said getting out of the car and opening the back door.

I took her arm and walked to the front door ringing the bell. We stood there for before the door opened to show Maya's mother, who didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in school!" Her mother scolded moving aside to at least let us walk in.

"Well can't you see your daughter's sick!" I said a little irritated at the woman as I sit Maya down on the chair in the living room.

"She's probably just faking." The lady who was beginning to piss me off said as she rolled her chair away from Maya.

"She certainly is not faking, she has Mono, its going around a few people, one of which is my oldest son who is sitting in the car waiting to go rest himself, and I'm a Dr. I know when someone is faking." I said getting more pissed at Mrs. Matlin as her husband walks into the room.

"Oh that's very contagious she can't be here Katie might catch it." Mr. Matlin says glaring at his daughter.

"Of course you care about Katie only." I heard Maya mumble before she spoke again "Where will I stay then I feel like crap."

"We'll get you a motel for a few days, by then you should be better." Mrs. Matlin said waving her hand like its nothing.

"A motel, absolutely not, this could last weeks and you want to ship her off to a motel just because of your oldest daughter, no Owen is sick too and she can stay with us until she's better, they can be quarantined together, and when she gets better I will decide if I'm even going to bring her back to this place." I said sternly before turning to Maya "Go pack a bag with clothes and anything else you'll need for a few weeks then we'll leave." I said helping the sick girl up and watched as she slowly made her way towards the direction of which I believe is her room.

The living room was dead silent with no one talking until Maya came back out with a bag that looks like it'll tip her over and she's walking slow and frail like.

"Why don't you head out to the car and sit with Owen while I have a word with your parents." I told her squeezing her shoulder and getting a nod from the girl who barley looked at her parents before walking out the door, I waited for the click of the door before I turned to look at the Matlin parents.

"You two sicken me, I have two children as well but I have never favored one over the other. Or risked one of their well beings because I didn't want the other to get sick. I'll be talking with Maya while she's at my house and calling CPS." I inform them angrily.

"We have a right to raise our children how we want." Mr. Matlin says flippantly.

"NOT IF IT HARMS THEM IN ANYWAY! NOT IF YOU'RE ENDANGERING ONE OF THEIR LIVES!" I yell and then walk out the door before I get the urge to become physical.

"Idiot parents…favoring a child…shouldn't even be parents…how could they not care…" I mumble so angrily I can't even make complete sentences and slam the car door as I get back in.

"So good talk then?" Owen said as both kids stared at me trying to calm down a bit before I drove home.

"People like them should not be parents!" I said gripping the steering wheel.

"Tell me about it." I heard Maya hoarsely say getting looks from Owen at that.

I took a few deep breaths then looked back at Maya who looked paler than before, smiled at her and started talking "Don't worry everything worked out you'll be staying with us until your better, and when you're feeling better we will sit down and talk about your parents ok."

"Yes Mrs. Milligan thanks for letting me stay with you." I hear her say as I started pulling out of the driveway.

"No worries dear, you know you're always welcomed." I smile at the young girl.

"So will someone tell me what happened in there, one minute I have my eyes closed trying to sleep some the next Maya knocking on the window to tell me to unlock it with a bag?" Owen asked trying to clear his throat looking at me.

All I did was look at him and he got the message that I didn't not want to speak of it at the moment and I heard Maya talk "I'll tell you later."

We made it to the house 10 minutes later and I parked the car in the driveway and everyone got out and made their way into the house, well the other two slowly made their way in as I held the door open for them to enter and closed the door behind me and I turned to the two as they stood there.

"Ok I want the both of you two go upstairs and change into pajamas and comeback down here cause I'm going to make the couch up since Owen doesn't want to sleep in his bed at the moment and Maya put your bag in Owens room to please. "You both are quarantined for right now which means no close contact with Tris I don't want him getting it. So you'll share the couch for now which pulls out to a bed and when we get new sheets for Owen's bed you two can share that." I tell them knowing they're too sick to want to do anything remotely sexual and I was pretty sure neither of them liked the other in that way anyhow.

I watched as they slowly made their way up the stairs and made sure they made it all the way up before I turned toward the sofa and began moving the couch cushions out and pulled out the bed and secured it to its spot so it wouldn't closed on them as I heard like steps coning down the stairs and I turn to see Owen balancing himself and Maya trekking against the banister until they both made it to the floor and walked over to me as I waved them over.

"Get comfy on the bed there while I grab some blankets and pillows from the closet." I instruct as Owen makes his way to the other side of the bed as I help Maya sit then I went upstairs and grabbed the pillows and blankets from the closet and made my way downstairs to see them just sitting there looking pitiful.

"Ok both of you lye back." I said putting pillows behind their heads so they'll still be sitting up a bit and covered them both with two big blankets that would hopefully warm them up since I see them shivering from there fevers.

"Thanks Mom… Mrs. Milligan." They both croaked out with the voices they barely had left before Owen started coughing rough and Maya tried to clear hers.

I sat on the arm of the sofa and looked at Owen feeling his glands gently with my fingertips, they were pretty swollen, then getting a flashlight made him open his mouth wide so I could look at his throat and it was all red. Going to the other side I did the same with Maya and she was exactly the same but her glands were even more swollen than Owen's.

"Well you'll both defiantly be feeling awful for a while with the way your throats are looking especially yours Maya, there even more swollen then I could imagine. Did the nurse say how high your temperatures were when she took them?" I ask laying a hand each on their foreheads and feeling them burning up.

"Were both at 102, and Maya passed out." Owen told me causing me to look at Maya with worry.

"You passed out!?" I asked.

"It was only for a second, I was yelling at Cam and I got dizzy and blacked out and woke up in Owen's lap." Maya explained to me as Owen nodded along with her.

"Ok here's the remote I'm going to the store to pick up something's along with bed sheets to help make you guys feel better, and try to rest." I said handing Owen the remote then kissed both their foreheads and picked my purse up and locked the door on my way out to the car.

Owen's POV

I watched Mom close the door before turning to Maya and ask how this all came about.

"What the hell happen to end up having you stay here? Not that I mind you being here." I asked curiously in my rasped voice.

"It's a long story." Maya said trying to clear her voice clearly needing water and so do I.

"Well in that case I think we'll need lots of water." I said pulling the blanket back and try to get up when I got dizzy and fell back on the pullout.

"You ok?" I heard her ask as I sat up again.

"Yeah I just stood up to fast, be back in a sec." I said trying this again before walking into the kitchen and grabbing 4 water bottles out of the fridge and headed back into the living room and set two bottles on her side on the table and made my way to my side and got comfy again.

"Thanks." She said smiling her rather cute smile at me before taking a drink out of one of the bottles.

"No problem now start talking." I commanded while my voice cracked hurting.

"I don't think my parents ever wanted me, they've always loved Katie more." Maya said looking down looking sad and stuff.

"What the hell are you talking about you're a great girl and your sister always been a bitch." I said grabbing a water bottle and scooting closer to Maya.

"I know of Katie being a bitch but in my parents eyes its always my fault, you know they thought I was faking to come home and when your mom told them I had Mono they worried more of Katie's health than mine and wanted to send me to a motel till I was better." Maya told me and that pissed me off of how her parents acted today.

"Are you serious? Your parents sound terrible how could they like that bitch Katie better than you?! Worried about her more than you, that's fucking pathetic! My parents never favor me over Tris or vice versa!" I say angrily.

"Yeah and Katie's no better she blames me for everything and gets me in trouble all the time." Maya tells me and she sounds really sad so I decide to stop talking about the subject for now.

I turn on the TV and find a movie on the comedy channel for us to watch. "Let's watch some TV and rest our voices." I say.

Maya nods drinking some water and we settle in watching TV. Mom returns soon after and starts unpacking grocery bags. She comes over to check on us and gives us some gross tasting medicine. We watch TV in kind of a sleepy stupor until Tris gets home from school.

Tris walked in and saw us and was shocked and sat on the recliner before questioning "Maya what are you doing here? You two don't look so good. Tori texted me and said you were mad at her and Cam wants me to tell you…"

"I don't want to hear anything about Cam or Tori, Tris you don't know what happened." Maya said trying to clear her throat.

"But Maya Tori is one of your best fr…" Tris tried saying before I cut him off.

"Tris please shut up your making our heads hurt worse, and you don't even know what's going on, so please go away." I tried saying loudly as I see Maya rubbing her head and Mom walking down the stairs.

"Tristan get upstairs right now, Maya and Owen have mono and I don't want you to catch it and get sick too. Go upstairs and start on your homework and I'll bring you a snack." Mom insists to Tris pulling him away.

As Tris goes up the stairs I can hear him mumble something about us having the kissing disease.

"How did I know when he walked in he'd mention those two." Maya said looking at me as I saw Mom head up the stairs with Tris snack.

"Because his life pretty much revolves around that bitch." I tell her scooting down to try and get more comfortable since my body was aching.

"I know but come on does he have to push it so much. I mean I want nothing to do with her and her bitchiness anymore" Maya voice rasped and she grabbed a drink of her water.

"Tori's always been a bitch. I think Tris is only friends with him because she accepted him right away and never teased him or bullied him like most of the kids in his class. Which is good but her friendship seems to be fairly one sided and all about her. He has other friends now so why he doesn't ditch that two timing skank I'm not sure." I rolled my eyes at Tris lousy taste in best friends.

"She's never really been nice to me, everything she does is to make herself feel better. I really don't know why we became friends and I helped her get back together with Zig which was stupid. I think we only became friends because of Tris, I wanted to be friends with him and he came with Tori attached." Maya said scooting herself down probably to get a little more comfortable.

"Well maybe Zig and you finally realized what a bitch she is." I said rasping out.

"Yep, you know it was her idea for the fake boob thing and she starting to remind me so much of Katie, I don't know why I put up with her for so long." Maya said sourly.

"Well they do have the same bitchy controlling I need it to all to be about me attitude." I said thinking of the chicken cutlet thing.

"True. I was actually starting to fall for him, I thought he was going to be my first love how pathetic is that?" Maya said I guess talking about Cam.

"It's not he was your first boyfriend." I tell her hoarsely and calmly.

"He was so sweet and shy, he would hardly even kiss me when we first got together how could he make out with Tori!" Maya rasped throwing her arms up.

"Well I always knew Cam was a punk but Tori probably manipulated him into it a little, she's good at that. Everyone made a big deal about him as this hockey superstar but he can't handle it." I replied back rolling my eyes at the thought of our "Rookie" teammate.

"His personality always changes too, one minute he's smiling and laughing the next he was would be moody and going off on me." She said sipping her water and making me pissed at the sentence.

"He went off on you, what the hell he's beginning to sound like Goldsworthy now!" I yelled which hurt my throat.

"You mean Eli? Clare's boyfriend?" Maya asked confused.

"Yeah but ex-boyfriend now since he turned to drugs and stuff and was treating her so bad." I tell her reaching for the remote.

"Never would have guessed." Maya horsed out and seen me pick the remote up and start flipping the channels "At least find something good to watch."

"I am the repeat of the hockey game I missed last night cause I felt like shit to stay up and watch." I said clicking on the channel the game was on.

"Oh come on not Hockey, I know nothing about it and I know you don't want me bugging you asking what is going on." Maya exclaimed raspy trying to grab the remote from me.

"Your ex is on a hockey team, I've seen you at games how can you not know what we're doing on the ice." I ask taking the remote out of her reach causing her to sort of fall into me, no I wasn't checking her out.

"He never really explained the sport to me, all I know is you score in a next and the position you play you slam the other team into boards." She huffed.

"I knew you always watched me more." I laughed causing me to start coughing.

"Yeah cause that's all I knew and I wasn't watching you!" She whispered losing her voice.

"Fine ill teach you more of it later, we'll find something else to watch." I told her and turned the guide on and started flipping.

For the next 5 minutes all you heard was "No…..No…No…NCIS yes."

"You like this show to?" I asked her surprised since I though she liked that West Drive shit like Tris.

"Love it, I hate that I missed almost every episode from last season thanks to Katie always yelling and getting her way to have the TV all the time." She said causing me to get irritated at her family again.

"Well then I got just the thing we can watch then." I tell her then called for my Mom "Mom!"

"What is it Owen, don't scream or your voice will get worse." Mom reamed me as she walked into the room.

"Sorry. Can you grab the latest NCIS DVD off my DVD player please, we finally found something to agree on." I rasped out.

Mom went up to get the DVD and came back down and put the first disc in the player and started it for us and then headed into the kitchen to my guess start dinner.

The next few hours the only noises you heard in the room was the shots fired on the TV until around 6 when my dad walked into the house and looked surprised at my guess the site of both Maya and I in the same spot and looking sick as hell.

"Hi Maya it's always good to see you but you're usually with Tris and you both look terrible." Dad says in a curious but concerned tone.

"We both have mono so mom quarantined us together and no we didn't catch it from each other." I explain in a hoarse voice then mom comes down the stairs.

"Hi honey when I went to pick Owen up from school Maya was still there, she couldn't get a hold of her parents. So I took her home to drop her off but her totally inconsiderate parents only cared about Katie not getting sick and wanted to put Maya in a motel until she was better. Well I couldn't let them do that so I said she could stay with us until she's better and I told her when her voice is better we'll have a talk about her parents and her home life." Mom informs Dad.

"Yes I'd say a talk is definitely in order I can't believe any parent would want to put their child in a motel when they're sick at all but especially at fifteen. Don't worry Maya we'll take good care of you, don't worry about your family just concentrate on getting better." Dad tells her and Maya smiles.

"We have to make sure Tris keeps his distance for a couple weeks until they're no longer contagious so why don't you go upstairs and shower and I'll make something for these two to eat." Mom says she kisses Dad he smiles at us and goes upstairs then Mom looks at us. "So do you feel more like soup or smoothies?" She asks.

"Smoothie." Both Maya and I ended up rasping out causing Mom to chuckle.

"What flavor?" She asked again.

"Strawberry." We said again.

"You're a lot more alike than you thought." Mom said shaking her head and head into the kitchen.

"It's only a few thing we got in common jeez." Maya rasped out shaking her head.

"It's Mom what you expect." I tell her smirking.

"True all I know is I hope the smoothie helps my throat it hurts real bad." Maya said rubbing her hand against her throat.

"I know the feeling, you want to finish the episodes on this disc and when we finish and head up stairs watch the rest till we fall asleep?" I ask sipping some of my water.

"Yeah sure." She said as Mom walked back in with our drinks.

"Here you go and as soon as you guys are done I want you both to go straight to bed and rest and I'll check on you before I go to bed." Mom said handing them to us.

"We planned on it already." I tell her hoarsely as Maya started sipping her smoothie.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything." Mom said then headed into the kitchen.

"Ok." We said then continued to drink our smoothies.

We spent about another 15 minutes between commenting on the episode and drinking our smoothies which was actually helping a little until we were done and the first disc was done.

"Ok you two head up to bed and get some rest." Mom said grabbing our glasses.

"Were going to watch some more NCIS first since it's like only 7." I tell her standing up and steading myself before walking slowly over to the DVD player and grabbing the case before heading over towards my Mom as Maya tried to get up and fell back down and grabbed her head to my guess calm the dizzying down.

"You alright Maya?" Mom asked bending down to Maya's level to look at her.

"Yeah I just got dizzy when I stood." Maya said raspy smiling weakly.

"Do you need help getting upstairs?" Mom asked standing up.

"I got it Mom, I can help her upstairs." I told her stepping closer to the younger girl on the bed.

"Are you sure honey, you yourself aren't looking that good either and I know your getting dizzy too." Mom said running a hand through my hair as she looked at my face with worry.

"Yeah Mom I'll be fine." I said as I grabbed Maya's hand and helped her stand and steady herself before wrapping her arm around my waist and I helped guide her to the stairs.

We slowly made our way up the stairs with one hand on the banister and the other around Maya as we finally made our way to the top of the stairs. Then into my bedroom and I helped Maya get in and lay down before I walked over to the DVD player an put the next disc then made myself comfortable next to Maya and wrapped my comforter around us.

"You ok?" I ask her as I see her shiver and try and wrap it more around her.

"Yeah I just feel like crap. You?" She asked looking up at me with her glazed over from fever eyes.

"About the same I'm just not shivering as much." I tell her as I click on the DVD player and wait for it to load.

"I can see it in your face you feel it." Maya said before she started coughing as I help her sit up against another one of my pillows.

A minute after she stopped coughing and as we waited for the disc to load and I click on the play episodes button.

"Hey Maya?" I hoarsely ask waiting for the beginning to start I wanted to ask more about her home situation.

"Yeah?" She rasped looking at me.

"What else has your parents or Katie done to you?" I ask and seen her frown making me wish I took it back.

"I might as well tell you some stuff since I'm going to have to tell your parents when were better." Maya says before taking a deep breath and starts trying to clear her throat before talking "They sometimes forget to give me money for lunch, so sometimes at lunch I don't eat unless Tris forces me to take some of his food, and sometimes they forget to make enough for dinner so I get about the smallish portion." She tells me as some tears trek down her face making me want to go over to her house and hurt them all.

"There assholes Maya and why didn't Cam ever notice you not eating sometimes when you sat with us." I ask her wiping the tears away.

"He usually doesn't notice since sometimes he's talking to Dallas the whole time." She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing, then the episode began playing stopping our conversation.

Halfway through the second DVD Maya fell asleep her head slumping onto my arm. That didn't seem very comfortable so I moved my arm and she rolled over her head going onto my chest. I was way too tired to make her change positions so when her arm draped over my chest I just put my arm around her and closed my eyes.

Drew's POV

Mom dropped us off at school and we joined Becky, Clare and Luke on the stairs, they really did make a cute couple and he was a lot better to her than Eli. Clare greeted Adam with a hug while Dallas and I bumped fists with Luke, then Clare promptly returned to Luke's arms and Becky went to my brother's arms.

"What are you guys doing outside?" Adam questioned.

"Avoiding the rumor mill," Clare explains.

"What rumor mill?" I ask.

"The one churning out rumors as to why Tori, Cam, Maya and Owen all have mono and why Maya is convalescing with Mono at Owen's house and not hers." Clare informs us.

"Maya's not at her house?" Dallas asks.

"Are you kidding her family is terrible, I'm sure that's why Mrs. Milligan took her home. Alli seems to be the main source of the rumors but I've heard some from Jake, a few of the other hockey players and at least six other students." Clare tells us.

"So what are the rumors?" I question.

"That Tori and Cam slept together at Owen's party then Tori made out with Owen and well Cam and Maya were dating up until yesterday so they caught it from each other." Clare says.

"No way Owen would kiss Tori!" I exclaim and the others agree with me.

"Oh they get better there's one that says Cam cheated with Tori only after finding out that Owen got Maya drunk and got her pregnant, which is why she's at Owen's house and not hers because she's pregnant with his baby!" Clare tells us rolling her eyes.

"I heard Cam was sleeping with both Tori and Maya that he has been since he got here and that's how the three of them got it. Owen got it when he kissed Maya when he was comforting her after finding out Cam and Tori had been cheating." Becky tells us.

"Well at least that one doesn't make Owen sound like a creep," I respond.

"I heard Owen and Cam made out with each other and then Cam spread it to Maya who gave it Tori; some of the rumors say they got it sharing because Maya spit on Tori others by kissing." Luke tells us.

"Then of course there's the one that Alli favors which is Tori and Maya have both been sleeping with Owen and Cam and are both pregnant but either one could be the father of their babies." Clare says rolling her eyes again and with an annoyed huff.

"Well let's see if we can't squash these rumors because I don't think any of that is true." Adam says and we start walking inside.

"It's not Maya is staying at Owen's because her family was more worried about her infecting Katie than Maya's health. Mrs. Milligan told them she could be quarantined with Owen at their house since Owen has it too. She also told them she may not return Maya when she gets better which the whole Matlin family seems to be just fine with by the way. Well anyway Cam and Tori did make out at that Ice Hounds party at Owen's house, on his bed no less and that's how Cam got it. Who knows how Tori got it but Maya obviously got it from her now ex-boyfriend. Not sure how Owen got it yet but since his locker is right next to Owen's in the Ice Hounds locker room he could have caught just by Cam sneezing on him." Clare enlightens us all and we're all staring at her.

"Just how do you know all that Edwards?" Dallas inquires.

"Easy I'm psychic," she laughs.

"Clare," Adam says prodding her to tell us the truth.

"Did you all forget Katie is dating Jake? She has a big mouth and I got most of it listening to her talk to Jake. Katie said the house was so much nicer without Maya and her parents were already talking about what to do with Maya's room if she doesn't come back." Clare says with her tone getting angry.

"Fuck Maya's parents sound terrible to her anyway," I comment.

"Yeah her parents sound like real douche bags and to think I actually liked Katie at one point." Dallas remarks shaking his head.

"Trust me Dallas she's better with Jake they both make terrible older siblings. And Maya's parents are terrible and Katie's a bitch which I've known forever. Of course my mom's solution when Darcy had trouble was to ship her off to Africa so if I catch mono I'm likely to be shipped off too." Clare says.

"You can stay with me Gorgeous," Luke smiles before kissing her softly.

I'm about to make a snarky comment when we hear the sound of someone being shoved into lockers and then the voice of my sexy but tough nails girlfriend and we ran around the corner to see Bianca pushing Katie into a bank of lockers by the shirt.

"LISTEN YOU FUGLY BITCH OWEN WOULD NEVER KISS SOME OTHER GUYS GIRL AND THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY HE WOULD KISS OR TOUCH A FLOOZY BITCH LIKE TORI FUCKING SANTAMARIA! OWEN DOES NOT GO FOR SNOTTY ASS BITCHES LIKE TORI WHICH IS WHY HE NEVER FOUND YOU EVEN REMOTELY ATTRACTIVE! DO NOT FUCKING SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT ONE OF MY OLDEST FRIENDS OR YOUR SISTER WHO IS A LOT FUCKING SWEETER AND PRETTIER AND AN ALL AROUND FUCKING BETTER PERSON THAN YOU ARE!" Bianca yells in Katie's face and shoves Katie into the lockers again before releasing her shirt.

"That's for damn sure," Clare laughs as I go over and kiss Bianca then put my arm around her shoulders.

"Shut up Clare," Katie snapped back.

"Why? Don't like hearing that your sister is a better person than you?" Clare replies with a satisfied grin.

"I'll wipe that grin off your face when I'm at your house tonight." Katie barks at her.

"You touch her and I'll wring your skinny little neck!" Bianca growls at her.

"I'm a black belt I can kick both your asses," Katie says smugly as Jake, Mo, Marisol and Alli come around the corner.

"Kick whose asses?" Jake asks putting his arm around Katie's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"School skank Bianca and your big mouth prude of a sister," Katie replies.

"Bianca is not a skank!" Adam and I say at the same time.

"I can't believe you're defending Owen and Maya," Alli says to all of us.

"You mean the rumors you're spreading Alli?" I question.

"Owen is a sleaze bag and Maya a whiny snob and I talk to Cam when I tutor him." Alli spits back.

"And that gives you the right to spread rumors?" Becky asks.

"It's not rumors we're just conjecturing on what we think happened," Marisol counters.

"No one asked you Marisol and you were always a bigger skank than Bianca was," I growl at her.

"Hey watch what you say about my girlfriend," Mo barks back.

"You're getting mad at us! Bianca insulted me and Clare laughed and agreed that Maya was better than me. They hurt my feeling Jakey." Katie coos and I want to vomit, I can't believe I dated her.

Jake who had remained fairly calm looks like he snaps, his face turning hard and he glares, not at Bianca but Clare. "I told you to leave Katie alone!" Jake snarls and grabs her arm.

"Let her go!" Adam demands.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Luke yells.

Luke curls up his fist and punches Jake in the face just as Clare jerks her arm out of Jake's grasp. Jake is sent careening into the bank of lockers and Katie turns on Clare lunging for her. Bianca grabs Katie and holds her arms pushing her face first into the lockers again. Jake manages to punch Luke in the gut making the latter double over, when Jake looks like he's going to punch Luke again I go over and grab Jake by the shirt whirling him away, he stumbles into Dallas who punches him and Mo runs over to hit Dallas. I'm aware that Alli and Marisol have started fighting with Clare and Becky while Bianca is still shoving Katie's face into the lockers. Adam and Luke are fighting with Jake as I can hear them punching and grunting, most of which are coming from Jake. Meanwhile Dallas and I are punching Mo who's trying to use wrestling moves on us. Just as we get Mo on the ground and Dallas is about to kick him we're all stopped.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Simpson yells and we all freeze and look at him. "All of you my office now!"

Maya's POV

I moved a little and felt Owen holding me, my head on his chest. His arms started to move around me and I knew he was awake so I picked my head up a little to look at him.

"Morning I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," I apologize in a hoarse whisper because that's all the voice I have at this moment.

"Morning, I didn't mind at all," he smiles his voice scratchier than mine.

"We should go downstairs," I whisper and Owen nods.

Getting out of bed slowly with balancing myself after Owen got up himself and I watched him pick up his phone.

"Why are you grabbing your phone, it's not like you'll be able to call anyone since were about the same as yesterday and can barely talk?" I ask him with hardly no voice.

"True but someone is bound to figure I'm not there and question it, and we can text my mom if we need something." Owen said hoarsely shrugging his shoulder walking toward his door.

"True but I don't have your Mom's number." I tell him walking slowly to my bag and grabbing my phone out of the side pocket.

"If you need something you can just use mine." Owen said smiling as we made our way out of the room.

"Ok." I said as we slowly made our way down the stairs and see Mrs. Milligan sitting in the kitchen.

"What you doing home Mom?" Owen asked scratchily looking surprised.

"Oh you guys are finally awake. I took the next couple days off until you guys are a little better." Mrs. Milligan said standing up and spoke again "Both of you on the couch I want to do a quick check on you both."

We made ourselves comfortable and covered with the blankets as Mrs. Milligan came in with apparently the objects she'll be needing.

"Under the tongue." Mrs. Milligan said holding the thermometers in front of us and sliding them in when we opened our mouths.

It was silent for a few minutes before the beeping of the thermometers rang out and Mrs. Milligan grabbed them.

"Oh both your fever's risen, Maya- 102.4, Owen- 102.3. Are you guys feeling worse or about the same?" She asked as she sat down and began feeling my glands.

"I'm still really tired even for sleeping real long and my throat hurts worse along with my head." I tell whispery then opening my mouth for her to look inside.

"Yeah same with me all around and my head feels like it'll explode." Owen said whining a bit as Mrs. Milligan walked to his side and did the same to him as she did to me.

"Well your throats are more inflamed but the swelling in your lymph nodes went down a bit, but I'll run to the store more medicine and pick up some smoothies for breakfast, so why don't you guys rest a bit." She said before giving us the last of the nasty tasting medicine, then picked her purse up and went out the door.

"This sucks, I may like missing a day of school but not when I'm feeling this shitty." Owen roughed out before coughing.

"I know what you mean." I tell him smiling a bit before both our phones decided to explode with messages.

"What did I tell you?" Owen said sarcastically.

"Oh hush." I tell him as I grab my own phone and open up the messages but before I could read mine Owen elbowed me lightly.

**Drew: Rumors are flying dude and most of them make you the bad guy, we're trying to squash them. Got in a fight with Katie, Jake, Mo, and Marisol and of course Alli because they seem to be spreading most of them. They got suspended the rest of us got detention for the rest of the week.**

I just rolled my eyes at it since it was something my sister and her friends would do as I watched Owen type out a response.

**Owen: Who else has detention with you?**

While he replied back I looked up my messages and saw Adam's name first and clicked on it.

**Adam: I officially hate Cam and Tori for what they did to you and Katie and your family for what they are doing to you although I'm guessing you're probably happier at Tristan's. I always hated Marisol and was never fond of Alli but I hate her now too. I also hate Jake for being such a jerk and siding with Katie and I don't like Mo because he's siding with them. Also they are spreading crazy rumors about you guys. Like you're pregnant with Owen's baby which is why you're at his house and not at home. Which is just stupid. Bianca got really mad at Katie, screamed at her while shoving her into the lockers that was pretty funny. Feel better, when you're not contagious we'll all come see you guys.**

"Are you kidding! But yes I am happier here then a damn hotel room." I yelled out hurting my voice getting Owen's attention.

"What?" He asked grabbing my phone out of my hand.

"Apparently were having a baby together, congrats you're a dad." I tell him rolling my eyes at the damn rumors going around.

"Are you fucking kidding me? They think we're having a kid?! I bet Alli started that one." Owen hoarse out handing my phone back to me.

"Yeah probably, never liked her. Our voices are defiantly not going to be liking this for a while." I say rubbing my throat.

"Yeah I know what you, let's start the rants back up in a minute going to get us some water bottles." Owen said putting his phone down and getting up and steadying himself before heading into kitchen and coming back with our drinks and got back into the bed and handed me my water.

"Thanks. What's your next message from?" I ask sipping my water.

"Dallas and he is not happy." Owen rasped showing me the message.

**Dallas: Well the whole school thinks you got either Maya or Tori or both pregnant or you're having some affair with Cam but I beat up Jake and Mo to defend you so never say I didn't do nothing for ya.**

"What is with everyone thinking you knocking people, I mean I don't know about me but I know you wouldn't go anywhere near Tori." I say clearing my throat shaking my head.

"Well never say never about you." He says winking at me making me chuckle before talking again "But you are right about Tori, and I flirt a lot so of course they assume I knocked someone up."

The next message I saw on my phone was from Clare and I was worried of what it said.

**Clare: Well Jake and Katie are made for each other, they're helping spread the rumors not helping quell them. Well they were spreading rumors but they got suspended for fighting. Alli and Marisol were spreading rumors too and I've been disputing all of them. People will believe almost anything it's incredible! Anyway get lots of rest and feel better hope Owen is helping you feel better.**

"Well great another thing for my lovely family to get mad and yell at me for." I said throwing my head back and showing Owen the message.

"What?" Owen asked looking concerned.

"Katie got suspended and even though I wasn't there I will get the blame." I said grabbing my phone back.

"There dicks Maya and if they even try and say something Mom and Dad will deal with it." He said sipping his water before talking again "So what you going to tell her?"

**Maya: They defiantly right for each other. Owen is defiantly helping me feel better.**

"Well let's see who our next victim is." Owen rasped out grabbing his phone "Ahh Baker."

**Luke: That older Matlin is a fucking bitch! She and Jake deserve each other! Hey so how did you get mono? Clare seems to know everything but that. Anyway feel better dude and come back so you can help us kill these rumors they're fucking ridiculous.**

"Well Baker agrees with you on your sister being a bitch part. Now what am I supposed to say to him asking how I got Mono." Owen said hoarded as I sipped my water and looked at his phone.

"That Saunders is an ass and doesn't know how to keep his water bottle away from others." I said clearing my throat and setting my drink on the table causing him to laugh and start coughing.

**Owen: Saunders is an ass and doesn't know how to keep his water bottle away from others. And your girl knows everything that's why. Could be out for two weeks or so.**

"Nice. Hey just got a message from Zig." I said rasping when I saw my phone light up.

**Zig: So the rumors are flying like crazy and I kind of pissed an Ice hound off, think you can ask Owen to text one of the others to call him off please. Hope both of you feel better soon.**

"Looks like you got to damage control from the comfort of the bed." I tell him showing him the message.

"Ask him who and I'll see what Baker can do." Owen said grabbing his own phone as we sent text back.

**Maya: Who did you make mad?**

**Owen: Hey find Zig and asked him what happened, you have to call off a teammate from him.**

"And here we thought it was going to be easy. You got one more message left." I said lowly with my voice going pointing to his screen.

"Shit don't people know now not to piss Bianca off, she's can become scary?" Owen low with his own voice going as well showing me the text.

**Bianca: Katie's a real bitch you know that? Also Maya's family sucks! I shoved Katie into the lockers and when Clare agreed with me that Katie was a bitch Katie threatened her and Jake grabbed Clare! Of course Katie's face might permanently have the locker slats imprinted on it. I hope your mom doesn't let Maya go home because her whole family sucks!**

"Of course Katie would attack she always does." I say lowly but apparently bot low enough for Owen to still hear.

"What do you mean Maya? Has Katie or your parents ever hit you?" Owen ask scooting closer to me as tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Sometimes when Katie's really angry she'll slap me, she's even done it right in front of my parents and they don't care, she doesn't get in trouble or anything." I explain to him crying harder as I feel his arms around me a wrap me in a hug.

We sat there for a few more minutes with me trying to calm down my crying and Owen comforting me as we heard the door open.

"She's not going back to that house." I heard Owen say to his Mom probably since the door just opened was the last thing I heard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi._

_Author Note: How's this for a fast update. And it's a lot shorter than the first so hope you like. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in Beta and Co-writing. Let me know what you all think. On with the chapter._

Owen's POV

After Maya tells me her sister abuses her she curls up and cries on me. I wrap my arms around her rubbing her back gently. When she's been crying a few minutes my mom comes back and I look over at her.

"She's not going back to that house," I tell my mom firmly.

"What's wrong," Mom asks setting down a bag and a drink holder with two smoothies.

"She just told me her sister hits her sometimes when she's angry and her parents do nothing. She's even hit Maya in front of her parents and they don't care." I tell Mom.

"Maya is that true?" Mom asks and Maya nods against my chest. "Well don't worry honey we're not letting you go back to that house. Here you two rest and have some breakfast." Mom says handing us our smoothies.

Maya takes hers sniffling in the rest of her tears and starts sipping her smoothie. I put in another NCIS disc and sit back down taking my smoothie Maya leans on me a little as the disc starts.

Thirty minutes into the episode between drinking our breakfast and the sniffs coming from Maya still couldn't get the thought of her being hurt from her own family.

"Katie will never touch you again." I rasped into her ear wrapping an arm around her as we sipped our smoothies.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." Maya whispered wiping away what's left of the tears as she sat up a bit.

"Okay talk when you're ready," I tell her I'm about to put my arm around her again when Mom comes down the stairs with the thermometers.

"I want to check you're temps again." Mom says sliding them into our mouths.

When the thermometers beeped Mom pulled them from our mouths. "Hmm they haven't changed I'm going to give you some medicine for your fevers and throats just common cold medicine and I think just to be cautious I'm going to have a prescription for antibiotics filled for each of you." Mom said taking the thermometers back upstairs and returning with cold medicine that she made us take. "Okay I'll be back in about an hour just stay resting and text me if you guys need anything Owen." Mom said kissing us both on the forehead before leaving.

"I hate the taste of that medicine." Maya said hoarsely drinking some of her water.

"And you think I do taste like sour grapes." I said drinking out of my own water bottle.

"Well I need more water, you need some?" Maya said throwing the covers off and standing and steading herself.

"Yeah thanks." I tell her just as our phones started exploding again.

"Oh boy." She said seeing her phone light up but head into the kitchen and grabbing the drinks and coming back in.

"You might want to text your mom we need more water bottles these are the last." Maya said scratchily getting back on the sofa bed and handing me my water.

"Ok." I rasped out and picked my phone up and clicked on my mom's contact and sent a message.

**Owen: We need another case of water, just took the last two.**

Not even a minute later a message was sent back from her.

**Mom: Will pick some up. Get some rest.**

"Done." I whisper out as the phones started going off again. "Let's hope we don't have to do more damage control."

"Zig finally wrote back." Maya said lowly showing me the message.

**Zig: That Ice Hound isn't bugging me anymore Luke got him to stop and Dallas helped.**

"That's good that they stopped. Tell Luke and Dallas thanks for me." Maya said clearing her throat.

"Will do since Baker just popped up on my phone." I said looking at my own phone and click on the message.

**Luke: Found out which Hound had it out for Zig and told him to back off, so did Dallas.**

"Glad they took care of it." I said hoarsely showing her the message before typing out a message back.

**Owen: Good glad he's fine, Maya says thanks.**

"Adam texted back." I heard Maya say and looked at the message he sent.

**Adam: I'm getting tired of telling people to shut up about this.**

Just as I was about to comment on that my phone started going off again and showed Bianca had wrote back, lord knows who pissed her off more.

**Bianca: Fucking people won't stop talking I've never threatened and or straightened so many people out in one day! I can't believe they still think you're a jerk after all this time. Even when you were you wouldn't have done all the crap they're accusing you of. Cam's the one that fucking cheated and with gross Tori and still 90% of the rumors make you out to the bad guy and most of them don't make Maya to be any better, of course I think Katie started most of those.**

"I hope Bianca doesn't get hurt." Maya said sipping some of her water and handing my phone back.

"She can take care of herself but people need to stop fucking talking about us and I'm gonna kill your sister, Cam and maybe Jake when this is all done." I said irritated.

Another message popped onto the screen and I saw it was from Drew and I nudged Maya to scoot over.

"What did Drew say?" She asked leaning against me a bit.

**Drew: Me, Adam, Dallas, Luke, Bianca, Becky and Clare all got detention for fighting.**

"Damn even Becky and Clare were fighting." I said laughing real hard as it soon turned into a rough coughing fit.

"Want me to type back?" Maya asked trying to help get my coughing to stop and I hand her my phone while I drink some water.

**Owen: Holy crap Clare and Becky were actually fighting?**

**Drew: Yeah Clare kicked Alli's ass pretty good and Becky pulled out a chunk of Marisol's hair.**

"Is it wrong I would of liked to see those two get there asses kicked?" Maya voice became scratchier by every word came out of her mouth.

"Nope since I wish I saw it to.'" I tell her smiling while typing out a reply.

**Owen: Dude I wish I hadn't missed that I would have loved to see Bhandari getting her ass kicked.**

We only had to wait a moment before I got a message back from Drew as Maya laid her head on my shoulder.

**Drew: I missed most of it too because I was too busy kicking Jake's ass but now we have detention after school picking up trash around the bleachers.**

"Eww!" Both of us ended up saying in unison.

**Owen: That sucks sorry dude but thanks for defending me and Maya and stopping Jake and Katie from hurting Clare.**

**Drew: No problem would have done both anyway and I don't think we're done yet. Rumors are still flying and when Jake was gathering his stuff to go home since he was suspended he mumbled something about Clare being sorry so she's sleeping at our place tonight.**

"You think Jake would hurt Clare?" I ask wrapping an arm around her.

"I know he would. He's as bad as Katie." Maya said having a stray tear come from her eye.

"Hey Baker wouldn't let anything bad happen to Clare, and Katie would have to get through me to get to you so don't worry" I whisper in her ear then typing back to Drew.

**Owen: Good wish I didn't feel like such crap so I could help.**

**Drew: Just get better and get back here.**

"I better text Clare to see if she's ok." I heard Maya say reaching for her phone.

**Maya: Is Jake threatening you?**

**Clare: Yeah they got suspended and Katie's at our house. Jake keeps sending me texts with thinly veiled threats for me and you. I'm glad you're at Owen's because he'll keep you safe.**

"Of course they wouldn't get in trouble. But she is right I'd keep you safe." I whispered to her hugging her tighter.

**Maya: But you're sleeping at Adam's right? You'll be safe there.**

**Clare: Yes I'm sleeping at Adam's tonight and possibly tomorrow night as I'm fairly certain that our sibs are plotting to hurt us badly and I know for a fact that our parents are siding with our evil sibs.**

"If either one of them tries to hurt you or Clare I will kill them both." I say in an angry raspy voice.

**Maya: Just great! How do you know that?**

**Clare: My mom called to yell at me for getting Jake and Katie in trouble, told me Katie was sleeping over in my room tonight. Then Jake texted me with a thinly veiled threat that he and Katie would be hurting me in my sleep.**

"I told you he was bad as Katie," Maya says looking up at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah and when I'm better I'll hurt them both!" I assure her as she types a reply.

**Maya: That's not good, of course my parents would let Katie sleep at her boyfriend's house when she's in trouble.**

**Clare: Yep and our parents would let her. But Adam saw the text from Jake and told me I was sleeping at their house tonight which Drew readily agreed to when he saw the text.**

**Maya: Well Mrs. Milligan wants me to talk about my family and I've talked a little to Owen about my parents and Katie. He doesn't want to ever let me go home again.**

**Clare: Good I don't think you should, stay there at least the Milligan's care.**

"You're not going home, you'll be safe here and never have to deal with them again if I have anything to say about it." I tell her as I see tears coming again.

**Maya: Owen says I'm not he won't allow it but now I'm worried about you. Will Mrs. Torres let you stay there past tonight?**

"Luke, Drew, Adam, Dallas and the others will make sure she's safe and if it comes down to it Mom will let her stay here a couple nights." I reply and Maya lets out a breath.

**Clare: If necessary probably but don't worry about me, stress won't help you get better. If necessary I will get Owen's number and text him to not let you stress. That was the bell got to go get better.**

"She's right don't stress about it ok, you'll only make yourself sicker and worse off. The both of you are safe ok." I tell hoarsely lifting her chin up.

"Ok." Maya said grabbing her water and rested her head back on half of me and half the pillow.

It was dead quiet for a few minutes and I was just about to turn the TV on when Maya's phone went off.

"Oh great!" Maya said yelling and hurting her throat by the looks of it.

"Who is it?" I ask grabbing my own water.

"Cam!" Maya lowly spoke showing me the text message.

**Cam: Please Maya it meant nothing I'm really really sorry I want you back.**

"I'm not going back to him I'm done." Maya said shaking her head and sending a message so fast I couldn't see it.

"If he texts you again I'll go over there an kick his ass until he understands you want nothing to do with him!" I said irritated as I scooted away some so I could stretch out some.

"You don't need to cause then you'll make yourself worse also." Maya said raspy but smiling caringly.

"I rather become worse then have to see you deal with this." I tell her grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly.

Before I could reply back her phone went off again and if I hadn't seen her pale face all day you would have thought her face could go even paler then it was before.

"What's wrong?" I ask and reach for her phone.

"I told you she would blame me." Maya said looking worried as she handed me her phone and I saw the text message.

**Katie: You stupid bitch I got suspended because of you.**

"She was spreading the rumors and she was fighting, you've been sick in bed!" I said angrily.

"It doesn't matter; I get blamed for everything no matter what. Katie once broke Mom's favorite vase because she was practicing soccer footwork in the house with a ball. I cleaned it up and threw away the broken glass because I knew they'd make me do it anyway. Katie told them I broke it and I was punished for breaking it, for lying and for "hiding evidence" because I threw the glass away." She tells me in a sad voice using finger quotes.

I grab my water bottle and take several sips as my throat is burning now.

"How the hell can your parents treat you like that and let Katie treat you like that! Katie's a bitch! What about your other family? Grandparents and stuff don't they see how you're treated?" I ask because I can't understand how no one could know her family was completely awful or do anything about it.

"We don't really have any other family, just my dad's parents but they're in their eighties and they live in Florida. We see them about once a year and my parents and even Katie are pretty good about pretending to be a happy family in public and the few incidents there have been in public people usually look the other way and figure it's not their business I guess. Clare's family is the same way, her mom's slapped her before at a restaurant and no one said anything." Maya informs me some tears escaping her eyes.

"FUCKING NO GOOD PARENTS! SOME PEOPLE NEED TO BE SHOT!" I yell and my voice cracks at the end.

I grab my phone to text Luke to see if he knows this about Clare even though I know he's in class.

**Owen: Did you know Clare's mom has slapped her in public before? **

"Owen you're going to lose your voice and you should be resting; you can't do anything about it right now." She warns me as I set my phone down again and drink some more water.

Maya drinks some water too and then her phone beeps again and we both look at it again. The text is from her bitch of a sister.

**Katie: Dad says you're grounded for three months and as soon as you're home I'm going to make you sorry you ever got me in trouble.**

"THAT'S IT GODDAMN BITCH THREATENING YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN PARENTS NEED TO DIE! HOW THE FUCK CAN THEY TREAT YOU LIKE THAT?!" I scream letting go of her to get up, she catches my arm as I start throw of the covers.

"Owen where are you going?" Maya asks.

"I'M GOING TO GO FIND THAT FUCKING BITCH AND KILL HER AND IF SHE HAPPENS TO BE WITH JAKE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM TOO! THEN I'M GONNA GO FIND YOUR IDIOT PARENTS AND KILL THEM TOO!" I yell as I stand up. "THEN I'M GOING TO CAM'S AND GONNA KI…" I'm yelling when I lose my voice all together and start coughing roughly before a dizzy spell washes over me and I fall back on the bed.

Luke's POV

Classes let out for lunch and I pulled out my phone to see I had a text from Owen telling me Clare's mom has slapped her in public before.

"What? She never told me that!" I exclaim to myself as I start walking to the entrance to meet Clare and the others for lunch.

Drew and Dallas join me as we walk out to the steps and I'm about to ask them if Clare's ever said anything about her mom hitting her but when we get outside we hear Tristan yelling.

"MY BROTHER WOULD NOT DO THAT! TAKE THAT BACK YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Tristan is yelling to three senior Lacrosse players as he shoves one of them.

The one he shoved pulls back and punches him in the face, right in the eye! Before Tristan can see again another one punches his stomach making the younger boy doubles over.

"Come on," I say quickly.

The three of us run over just as one of them pushes Tristan down and another kicks him in the side.

"HEY YOU FUCKING PUNK!" Dallas yells grabbing the one that just kicked Tris by the jacket and punching him in the face.

Drew and I each grab one and start fighting, after a few punches a hard right cross the face to the one I'm fighting sends him to the ground. Drew used some karate drop kick to get his on the ground and Dallas has his guy on his back on a picnic table.

"You ever touch him again we'll personally make sure you three can never play lacrosse again!" I warn them.

"Uh thanks," Tris says when we look at him and see he's standing again but his eye is swelling.

"What happened?" Clare asks as she comes up with Becky, Adam, Bianca and Zig.

"Tristan was defending Owen to these idiots and they started beating him up so we told them to knock it off by using our fists." I explain as I put my arm around her.

"Let's go eat at the Dot," Dallas says.

"I think Tris needs to see the nurse," Zig comments.

"There's a first aid kit at the Dot and they'll let me get ice from the kitchen." Clare tells us.

"Good let's go to the Dot then," Bianca says as Drew puts an arm around her and our group starts walking again.

"You're never going home again by the way," I remark to Clare as we're walking.

"Umm I don't think Audra's going to let me stay for more than a night or two and your parents won't let me stay over at all any more even as Becky's guest since they found out we we're dating. I'm going to have to go h…" She's beginning to argue but I cut her off.

"I don't care you're not going home ever again and neither is Maya." I state.

"I'm pretty sure the Milligan's are keeping Maya but…" she starts say but gets cut off again.

"You can move in with us Clare," Adam says interrupting her.

"Uh where? Dallas is already sleeping in the basement and your mom will…"

"Be fine with it if she knows that Jake and Katie are threatening you and your parents aren't doing anything." Drew butts in.

"And your mom has hit you," I speak up.

"She hit you? Yeah you're moving in and Maya is staying at the Milligan's no matter what we have to do to make it happen." Dallas states firmly as we walk into the Dot.

"Okay," Clare says like she doesn't believe us and then looks at the guy behind the counter. "Hey Peter I'm gonna grab the first aid kit and some ice for Tris." She tells him pointing at Tristan as he sits down with the rest of us.

"Sure Clare," Peter smiles.

Clare walks behind the counter and disappears behind the door to the kitchen. She may not believe we're never letting her go home again but I wasn't kidding I'll do whatever it takes to keep her and Maya safe from their families. After a couple minutes Clare comes out from the back and kicks Zig out of his seat so she can sit next to Tris and start treating him. I look over at Peter remembering that he's like an older brother to Clare I get an idea.

"Hey I'll order for everyone at the counter be right back," I tell them getting up and going to the counter and leaning on it. "Hey Peter."

"Hey Luke what happened to Tristan?" He asks.

"You heard any of what's going around at school?" I ask him.

"Yeah all that stuff about Owen, Maya, Cam and Tori I was going to ask Clare what really happened since she has a way of knowing everything." Peter says.

"Yeah I know she does. What happened is they all got mono, Cam got it from Tori when they made out at a party and Cam gave it to Maya since they were going out. Owen got it because they have lockers right next to each other in the hounds' locker room and Owen accidently drank out of Cam's water bottle." I tell him.

"Cam made out with Tori? Gross!" Peter says making a face.

"Yeah I know. Most of the rumors at school are being spread by Alli, Katie, Jake, Mo and Marisol. We got in a fight with them earlier for spreading rumors, and Tris got in one at lunch with some lacrosse players which is why Clare is playing nurse to him now. We got the guys that got him though. Anyway we got detention for fighting and Jake and the others got suspended for a week." I'm telling him.

"Well good they deserved to get suspended." Peter comments.

"Yeah but Katie's blaming Maya and Jake's blaming Clare and Jake's been texting Clare with threats all morning. Katie's at Clare's house with Jake and Helen called Clare to yell at her and tell her Katie was sleeping at her house. Jake then texted Clare that he and Katie planned on hurting Clare in her sleep, Adam saw the text and told Clare she was sleeping at his house tonight." I inform him.

"He's threatening her again; I told Clare if he ever threatened her again to tell me." Peter says giving Clare and admonishing look which she doesn't see because she has her back to him.

"Yeah and Katie's threatening Maya but she's at the Milligan house and Mrs. Milligan wants Maya to tell her everything that goes on in her house plus Owen is determined that Maya never go home again. After finding out Helen's hit Clare before I'm determined that she never go home again either." I enlighten Peter.

"EXCUSE ME!" Peter yelled loudly bringing attention to us along with my friends.

"Yeah I just found that one out when Owen text me that Maya told him." I said as I see Clare getting up and bringing the first aid kit back.

"That's it I'm calling Spin I had no idea Maya or Clare were being treated so badly. We're going to make sure Maya stays at the Milligan house and her family never ever gets near her again and Clare you are never going home again either." Peter tells Clare as she comes out from the back.

"What you told him?" Clare asked me worried.

"Of course I told him babe he's one of your big brother's, he can help keep you safe." I tell her walking over to her and hugging her as Peter came over to.

"But then there's a chance the both of you could get hurt too, you've seen the messages." Clare said crying now into me.

"Hey look at me I rather get hurt then you ok, I can handle Jake ok." I said lifting her chin up and kissing her lightly.

"And I die for you, you know that." Peter said after I kissed her and pulled her from me to hug her.

"But where will I go Audra already has a full house." Clare said leaning into Peter as I saw some of our friends looking over.

"We'll figure it out ok." I tell her rubbing her back.

"I could always become your legal guardian so you wouldn't have to go home at all." Peter said looking straight at Clare with a smile.

"Really?" Clare said turning her frown into a smile.

"Of course Clare I want to see you safe along with Maya. I'll talk to Spinner and maybe Tris parents to see if they know what I would have to do." Peter said hugging her again.

"Well I could always give you my house number for you to talk to them, but can we please cut this talk short we only got thirty-five minutes left of lunch and some of us are hungry." Tris said from behind us causing us to look up at the clock in surprise.

"Alright you two go sit with your friends I already got your orders and I'll put it on rush." Peter said to us all before looking at Clare "And you quit crying I like your smile better, and text Maya everything will be ok."

"Ok thanks Peter." Clare said hugging him.

"Yeah thanks man." I shaking his hand.

"You just keep her safe and we'll be good. I need to call Spin to and tell him what's going on since he's a cop and will know what to do" Peter said then walked away to the cooking station as we went to the table with our friend's.

"Hi Spin…I'm good but there's drama at Degrassi again and sis is involved…she's okay for now her boyfriend and friends are watching out for her…four of the kids have mono Tori who is like Manny and Alli in one person made out with Cam at a party. Cam was dating Maya and on the hockey team with Owen so they both got it from him. Maya's sister Katie, Jake and Alli and two of their friends were spreading rumors at the school and sis, her boyfriend and their friends got in a fight with them. Katie and the others got suspended and they're blaming Maya and she's threatening Maya….yeah I know and Jake is threatening Clare…I didn't know either also just found out when her boyfriend told me…I don't know I don't have all the details here talk to Luke." Peter says handing me the phone.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Spinner say into the phone.

"Peter give you a summary of it already?" I ask as the food comes over to us.

"Yes now I need more." Spinner said back.

"Basically if Clare goes home Jake and Katie whose Maya sister and Jake's girlfriend will hurt her in her sleep and I do not want that to happen and neither do the others. So she's staying at her friend Adam's tonight and hopefully tomorrow and Peter said if need be he's going to apply for guardianship of Clare to get her out of that house." I say in one big breath.

"Well what about her damn mother why isn't she protecting her daughter." Spinner said pissed.

"Because she thinks it's Clare and Maya's fault to and so does Maya piece of shit of a family." I said getting pissed at the thought.

"Do you know anything about how Maya's treated?" Spinner wondered.

"No but my buddy Owen who's quarantined with her right now and his parents do. Peter is going to call their house later to talk to his parents to see what he'd have to do to get guardianship of Clare since The Milligan's are going to do the same with Maya." I said biting into my sandwich after.

"Ok good now we know the girls will be cared for all I need to do is talk to the parents and some others." Spinner said getting less pissed.

"Well I can give you Owens' number and he can give his parents the phone." I said getting my phone out and getting Owen's contact.

"That would be helpful thanks." He replied back as I heard ruffling for paper my guess.

"Ok its 555-6578." I called off the number.

"Thanks man keep an eye out for my sis." Spinner said.

"Will do." I tell him and hanging up and handing Peter his phone back then made my way over to the others.

"C'mon guys we need to head back before the bell ring." I said rushing the other and we headed out the door.

Maya's POV

Owen was yelling loudly which I knew had to be hurting his throat and his voice was getting smaller and scratchier then vanished all together. He somehow looked paler and fell onto the bed.

"Owen!" I exclaim hoarsely leaning over him and shaking him gently. He opens his eyes after a second and I let out a breath.

"W…" he tries and then starts coughing.

"I don't think you should be talking," I tell him in my own scratchy voice as I help him back on the bed as much as I can.

I hand him his water and he takes a few sips as Mrs. Milligan comes back.

"What happened?" Mrs. Milligan asked setting the bags and case of water down and coming over to us.

"I got some threatening messages from Katie and Owen started yelling and ranting about going over there to hurt them and started to get up but he lost his voice almost completely and passed out for sec." I explain the best as I can with the way my own throat was hurting as his mom made her way over to his side.

"Owen I told you, you shouldn't talk loud or yell, open." Mrs. Milligan said sitting on the couch end as Owen pushed himself up the best he could and opened his mouth so Mrs. Milligan could examine it.

"You're throats inflamed again and you lymph nodes swollen again. No talking for at least a couple of hours and I'm going to give you some medicine," Mrs. Milligan said looking at his throat and feeling his glands then stood up and went over to one of the bags and pulled out more medicine great.

"Here I got some cold meds and your dad will pick up your prescriptions on his way home." She said and went into the kitchen and came back with a spoon and pour out of medicine for Owen to and then feeling his forehead.

"You feel a little warmer I better go get the thermometers, when I come back down I'll check on you Maya." Mrs. Milligan said then turned and went upstairs.

Looking over I see Owen wore himself out by just yelling.

"You need to rest too, if you're not going to let me stress about Clare or anything then I'm not going to let you stress about me or anything else." I said raspy.

All Owen could do was look over at me and I knew he wanted to say something but all I did was give him a look as Mrs. Milligan came back down the stairs with the thermometers.

"Open, and I'll check you over Maya after." She says as she slips the thermometers into our mouths.

The thermometers beeped and she took them out and looked at them for a moment before looking at us.

"Maya your fever staying steady at 102.4, Owen you're ranting caused yours to elevate to 102.7, you need to calm down and get some rest both of you." Mrs. Milligan said setting the thermometers down and sitting beside me and started feeling my glands.

"Were you yelling too Maya your lymph nodes are swollen but not as much?" As she asked me to open my mouth.

"Yeah a little not as much though." I tell her opening my mouth.

"Your throats inflamed more." Mrs. Milligan said standing up and giving me my dose of medicine and then stared at us "You both need to settle down and rest your voices especially you Owen don't need to make yourself worse."

Since she wanted us to rest our voices all we could do is nod.

"Good Owen don't talk for a few hours we need to see if that will bring your voice back ok." Mrs. Milligan said looking at Owen and got a nod out of him again and then left the room and headed upstairs.

Now the only we could do is lay there and Owen looking like he was going to fall asleep himself, I decided to try and take a nap and slid down and laid my head on the pillow and was about to take my glasses off when my phone went off.

"It's Clare I hope she's ok." I said with a scratchy voice to Owen who nudged me and gave me a scolding look for stressing.

**Clare: Spinner knows now and is involved. Everything will be ok now. We're going to be safe.**

"Uhh? You know anybody named Spinner?" I hoarse out showing Owen the text.

Getting a shake of his head must of showed that he didn't and I knew not to worry though and set my phone down and took my glasses off and set them on the table beside me and laid my head on the pillow facing Owen and fell asleep quick not knowing somewhere between us napping we turned ourselves into each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author's Note: another chapter finished, sorry it took a little longer than the others. A big thank you to Halawen for the Beta and Co-Writing. Let me know what you guys think.

Maya POV

Owen and I slept for over three hours and may have continued sleeping if we didn't hear the front door shut loudly. We both snapped awake and pulled away from each other as we sat up since we'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. After blinking the sleep from our eyes we both looked over the back of the sofa to see Tris had come home.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you guys," he apologized turning to face us and we see he has a black eye.

Owen tenses up and tries to talk but he still has no voice, it doesn't matter I know what he wants to ask.

"Tris what happened?" I ask him for both of us.

"These stupid lacrosse players were spreading rumors about Owen and you too but saying Owen had done all these awful things. I was trying to defend you and shoved one of them and they started beating me up." Tris explains.

"Tell me who!" Owen demands in a very scratchy hoarse whisper that I can tell hurts his throat.

He then stands quickly, too quickly as he gets dizzy again and I pull him to lie down again.

"Owen you can't fight anyone you can barely stand," I remind him in my own scratchy voice.

"Maya's right stay down and anyway Luke, Dallas and Drew beat up the guys that got me." Tris tells us and Owen relaxes a little.

"Hey Tris do you know who Spinner is?" I question remembering Clare's earlier text.

"Uh like Clare's brother I think, but Peter…" Tris is trying to explain when Mrs. Milligan comes downstairs.

"Tristan upstairs I don't want you getting sick as well. They won't be contagious soon and then you can visit until then keep your distance. Get upstairs and I'll bring you a snack." Mrs. Milligan orders.

Tristan goes upstairs, Mrs. Milligan goes into the kitchen and I look at Owen who looks just as confused as I do.

"I thought Jake was her only brother and he's only her stepbrother." I remark probably saying what we're both thinking. Owen shrugs, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head to say he has no idea. "I'm going to text Clare to ask her and also make sure she's at Adam's and not at home." I say grabbing my phone.

Maya: Whose Spinner and Peter? And did you make it to Adam's?

We only had to wait a minute or two before Clare replied so I was leaning against Owen some with his arm around me.

Clare: Both of them use to date my sister Darcy and even though they broke up they still became like my big brothers. Yes I'm at Adam and safe so both of you don't worry.

"She probably knows you're reading this to." I laugh a little before it turns into a rough coughing fit that has Owen rubbing my back to help stop it.

After a few more minutes of trying to get my cough to stop and drink some more water I saw Mrs. Milligan come back downstairs.

"Maya was that you I heard coughing all the way upstairs?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah but I'm ok." I tell her smiling a little.

"Ok but I need to check your fevers again and check you both over." Mrs. Milligan said picking up the thermometers and putting them in our mouths. It was silent for a few minutes as Mrs. Milligan went into the kitchen and came back with medicine as the thermometers beeped.

"Well at least your temps are down a little but not as much as I hoped, Maya-102.2, Owen- 102.2." Mrs. Milligan said then started feeling my glands and looking at my throat with her flashlight then doing the same to Owen before she started talking.

"Your throats are still inflamed but your lymph nodes aren't as swollen." She said before dispensing medicine and giving it to both of us before standing and telling us to rest more.

"Can you change it to the next disc in the DVD Player Mom?" Owen asked hoarsely with the voice somewhat coming back.

Mrs. Milligan put in another NCIS disc and we settled in watching three episodes, lying together with his arm around me and occasionally reminding each other not to stress. Around 5:30 Mrs. Milligan made us smoothies for dinner and the doorbell rang. Mrs. Milligan answered the door and we saw an officer standing there.

"Hi Mrs. Milligan I'm officer Mason I've been told about what's going on at the Matlin house and came to talk to you and Maya as well as you and anyone else that knows what's been going on." Officer Mason says.

"Oh please come in, I'm Heather." She introduces herself.

"Umm who exactly called the cops?" I asked confused.

The officer looked over at me and smiled. "You must be Maya, no one called the cops just me. I got a call from Peter earlier."

"Oh you must be Spinner," I smiled as it came to me and felt Owen relax.

"That's me, don't worry Maya we're going to make sure you and our sis is safe." Spinner assures me and Owen relaxes even more.

"Can I offer you some coffee Spinner, we can talk in the den to let these two rest and finish dinner." Mrs. Milligan said.

"Yeah of course and coffee would be nice," Spinner nodded.

Mrs. Milligan put on some coffee and they walked back to the den, she came out a few minutes later to get his coffee. A short while later Spinner went upstairs to talk to Tris and about an hour later Spinner came back down sitting in a chair near the sofa bed.

"Maya I know you're not feeling well and I've already gotten a lot of information from Clare, Adam, Tristan and Heather but I need to hear as much as you can tell me in your own words." Spinner tells me.

I spent the next half hour telling Spinner about my home life, I cried a lot and Owen held me close and then my phone beeped. I picked it up off the side table and saw it was from Katie and was afraid to see what it said.

"Who is it?" Owen asked looking at my phone and got a cold look on his face when he saw it as I clicked it open.

**Katie: You're dead the next time I see you! **

I felt Owen tense up against me for a moment before he started yelling again but he was only able to get a few words out before he had another coughing attack as he had to grab his water and drink some.

"I better go and let you guys get some rest but I'll be in touch and I left Heather Emma's number with CPS so she should be contacting you in a few days." Spinner said standing up and nodding to us before leaving.

It was quite for a few minutes with Owen calming his cough down and the tears still trying to escape when Mrs. Milligan walked back into the room.

"Ok guys you still need some more rest and it's been a long day let's get you guys to bed for the night." She said uncovering us and watched us stand and steady ourselves before grabbing the TV show discs and followed us slowly up the stairs.

Mrs. Milligan tucked us in and put the disc in the player, she brought us up some more water and said goodnight. Despite the fact that I felt like I'd been sleeping all day I was really tired, Owen put his arm around me, whispered that I'd be safe and I fell asleep using his arm as a pillow less than ten minutes into the episode.

Owen POV

"I'm thirsty, get me some more water." I whined in a scratchy voice and Maya looked at me.

"We're the only ones home who are you whining to?" She questioned.

"You I guess," I coughed out.

"Fine but only because I need more water too," Maya says throwing the covers off of her and standing up.

She falters putting her hand to her head and falls back to the bed.

"You okay?" I question as she looks paler now.

"Yeah just got really dizzy when I stood up." She says weakly.

I realize the virus must be having more of an effect on her small body than mine and I tuck her back in.

"Stay here I'll get us water," I tell her standing up slowly to make sure I don't get dizzy.

"Can you get me a throat lozenge too? My throat really hurts." She requests.

"Sure and I'll text Mom to bring us some more." I tell her as I grab the waters from the fridge and the bag of lozenges from the coffee table.

"I wonder when Tris has to stop staying away and we can see our friends again?" Maya questions after taking a sip of water.

"Tired of my company already? It's only been four days." I tease her.

"No that's not what I meant but I haven't seen Zig, Adam or Clare in a while and I haven't heard anything about where Clare's staying tonight or anything." She says.

I look at the clock on the DVR, "They'll be at lunch in half an hour we can text them and Mom should be home soon, she can tell us when we're no longer contagious."

I got back on my side of the sofa bed and grabbed my phone as Maya put a throat lozenge in her mouth as I shot out a quick text to my Mom.

**Owen: Can you pick up some more throat lozenges Mayas throats really bugging her.**

It didn't even make but a minute before Mom wrote back.

**Mom: Of course I'll be home around 2.**

"Mom said she'll bring some home after work she gets off at 2. You want to watch some of TV." I ask with my scratchy picking up the remote and flipping the channels.

"Yeah sure your pick this time." Maya said raspy laying her head back.

I flipped the channel for a few minutes before I found a repeat of a hockey game on and I looked at Maya.

"As long as you explain to me I don't care." Maya said clearing her throat smiling to me.

So throughout some of the game I explained to her which teams are which and the positions everyone's playing. She got the hang of it real quick and I explained the penalty shit to her to until we noticed it was lunch time and Maya texted Clare.

**Maya: You heard from Jake or Katie? Where are you sleeping tonight?**

**Clare: Yeah and Alli too, all of them said about the same thing. Not too sure where I'm staying tonight. Fitz offered for me to stay at his place, thankfully Luke wasn't around to hear that.**

"Who's Fitz?" Maya hoarsely ask curiously showing me the text.

"In Fitz's dreams." I rasped out shaking my head before talking again "He used to be a buddy of mine but he changed and I didn't want to be around him anymore."

**Maya: But you're not going home right?**

**Clare: No Luke and the others have all stated very firmly I'm not going home. I'll probably stay at Peter's.**

**Maya: Okay good let us know when you know so we won't worry please.**

**Clare: I will.**

**Maya: Good now Owen needs to tell me who Fitz is and why you'd apparently only stay at his place in Fitz's dreams.**

**Clare: That should be an interesting conversation considering they used to be good friends. I wonder how much Owen knows. BTW Emma should be coming by today for a CPS interview she came to the Torres house yesterday to talk to me, the Torres' and Dallas.**

"I know a lot thank you!" I said loudly when he saw that text come through.

**Maya: K thanks, I'll let you eat lunch now.**

"So who's Fitz?" Maya ask again leaning onto me bit as I wrapped an arm around her back.

"Has Tris told you anything about the last few years?" I ask hoarsely and curious.

"No not really." Maya said scratchily grabbing her water and sipping some.

"Fitz is a bad guy that has a crush on Clare and hasn't stopped and he works at the Dot so if he's near you stay away from him." I said sternly with my voice cracking.

"But how's it involve you?" Maya asked clearing her throat looking up at me.

"That's all you need to know period." I said giving her a look and she understanding it.

We continued watching the rest of the hockey game which ended right as Mom walked through the door.

"How you guy's feeling?" Mom asked walking over to us and setting the bag between us before feeling our heads.

"My throats feeling better than earlier but pretty much the same but not as tired." Maya said at first and I nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, hey mom when can we start seeing our friends and actually be near Tris?" as Mom finally walks in front of us sitting down.

"Maybe in another two days honey you have to remember you guys have a very contagious virus and it needs to run its course and hope you guys don't become worse before going near others." She said sympathetically as the both of us groan in frustration.

"Oh I texted Clare some and she said that Emma from CPS will be by sometime today to conduct interviews with everyone." Maya said reminding me of later on.

"Ok Spinner left me a number to call her and find out what time and I better call your father and ask him to come home early." Mom said standing and head into the kitchen as I grab the remote and switch channels until it landed on a comedy movie and stayed put.

It was a couple hours later after Tris and Dad came home when around 5 a knock was heard on the door and Mom walked over to answer it.

"Hi I'm Emma Mason and I'm with CPS here to talk to your family and Maya." A blond haired lady said introducing herself to Mom as Dad walked into the room as well.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Heather and this is my husband James come on in." Mom said to Emma and brining her in. "And this is my oldest son Owen and of course Maya."

"I'm just going to talk to Maya first then talk to the two of you afterwards to get the general idea of what's going on." Emma said sitting down in the recliner and get some papers out of her bag as Maya clinged a little to me nervous.

"I'm not leaving I want to be here with her since I know most of it already." I tell them sternly and raspy getting looks form all adults.

"Owen…" Mom started saying before Emma cut in.

"It's ok Heather Spin told me both have been sick and I would have had to ask Owen stuff to so I can do two at a time." Emma said smiling over at us as Maya less cling and exhaled as my parents left the room.

Maya's POV

"Maya can you tell me what goes on at your house, how they treat you from the less important to the very important?" Emma asked me as Owen gripped me tightly as I took a shaky breath before talking.

"Ever since I was 7 or 8 my parents would take Katie place all day and leave me home alone by myself to care for myself." I start telling her raspy. "My parents would insult me all the time in front of Katie and even in public."

"Maya has your family done anything to harm you in anyway?" Emma asked after I finished talking and have Owen turn cold like in his face and grasping me in a hug as I cried some.

"Katie hits me all the time and in front of my parents and my dad's hit me before to." I tell her crying harder and having Owen trying to calm me down a bit.

For the next two hours with some help from Owen I told Emma all that I could until my voice started to disappear.

"Ok thank you Maya and Owen I believe I have enough I just have to speak to Heather and James now." Emma said standing up then head into the kitchen to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Milligan.

The talk only lasted about 10 minutes with me still crying with no voice hardly and Owen handing me a throat lozenge and helping me clam down my crying as Emma and the parents walked back into the room.

"Emma what do you think are the chances of us getting granted to be Maya's guardians?" Mrs. Milligan asked Emma making both mine and Owen's head pop up.

"I'll be drawing up the papers tomorrow while I do Clare's and it's a great chance." Emma says packing up her bag as she mentions Clare and gets us wondering.

When I open my mouth my voice still wasn't back and Owen nudged me and gave me a scolding look before opening his mouth since he obvious knew what I was wondering.

"Who's becoming Clare's guardian?" Owen rasped out.

"Peter is he's getting approved too." Emma said finishing packing her things up then bidding us all goodnight and headed out the door.

"Well now that we know everything is done how about the two of you head upstairs and take quick showers to get the grimy feeling off you and I make you some smoothies." Mrs. Milligan said as she moved the covers and helped me stand as Owen got up from his side.

We slowly made our way up the stairs and into Owen's room to grab a change of clothes.

"You want to shower first?" I ask hoarsely leaning against his dresser bit.

"Nahh you go head ill jump in after you." Owen said raspy as he sat down on his bed.

I made my way into the bathroom that was across from Owens room slowly and closed the door. I set my clothes on the counter and turned the water on in the tub and set it to the right water temperature before turning on the shower and closing the door. I quickly removed my clothes and hopped in the shower and quickly felt the warm water hit me everywhere warming me up a bit from my chills. I quickly washed my body and washed my hair so that Owen would at least get some hot water as well. I was in for 15 minutes before I finished and turned off the water and wrapped myself with a towel before opening the door.

I grabbed my towel and then became suddenly very dizzy, I tried to sit down but sort of ended up falling instead. Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and on the floor.

"Maya are you okay?" Tris asks knocking on the door.

"Dizzy…" Was all I can say with hardly any voice and hopefully Tris heard me.

"Mom Maya fell she said she's dizzy!" I heard Tris yell obviously he heard me.

It was only a few minutes before I heard a knock and the door opening and Mrs. Milligan walking in and closing the door.

"Maya what happened." She asked kneeling beside me and helped me sit up a bit.

"I don't know… I just got out of the shower and got dizzy the next I woke up on the floor." I tell her raspy with the voice I have left.

"Ok let's get you dressed then into bed and hope a goodnights rest will make you feel better in the morning." Mrs. Milligan said helping me stand and sit on the toilet and helped me change.

Mrs. Milligan helped me stand again and opened the bathroom door and saw Tris wasn't around and helped me into Owen's room who looked up and in worry from what I could see in my hazy eyes.

"What happened?" I heard Owen rasp out.

"She passed out can you pull the sheets down please." Mrs. Milligan asked balancing me as Owen quickly pulled the sheets down and I got into bed slowly as Mrs. Milligan tucked me in then turned to Owen.

"Head on in and shower before there's no more hot water and get in bed and rest yourself I don't want what happened to Maya to happen to you." Mrs. Milligan said quickly and kissing his cheek and leaving the bedroom as Owen looked over at me.

"You ok?" He asked sitting on the edge.

"Yeah I'm less dizzy now that I'm laying down." I tell him before coughing harshly and Owen reaches over and grab the water and help me drink it slowly before setting the water down and standing.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said then walked slowly out of the room closing the door.

Owen's POV

When I got back to the bed Maya was asleep already, I changed for bed and got in with her, wrapping my arms around her. I was very tired too and was soon asleep. Maya waking up with a really bad coughing fit woke us both up early the next morning. I sat her up and rubbed her back until she was done. She tried to talk but couldn't and I handed her water to her noticing she was sweating and felt really warm.

"I'm gonna get my mom," I told her and got out of bed.

I heard noises downstairs so I knew my parents were up and went into the kitchen.

"Owen honey what are you doing up?" Mom asked.

"Maya woke up coughing, she can't talk and she's all sweaty and hot." I tell mom in a very scratchy voice.

Mom goes upstairs grabbing a thermometer and flashlight and going into the room. She takes Maya's temperature, looks at her throat and then looks at me.

"I think Maya may have developed strep throat, a common side effect of mono. You both need to get dressed I'm taking you both in just to be safe, I'll help Maya get dressed in here you take some clothes and go get dressed in the bathroom." Mom instructs.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask her looking at Maya worried.

"She'll be fine honey we just need to get her in to get her tested for it and then they'll prescribe her some medications." Mom tells me.

I nod and grab some clothes and go into the bathroom getting dressed and combing my hair. When I get back to my room Mom has Maya dressed and helping her up. I help Mom and we get out to the hall just as Tris comes out of his room.

"What's going on?" Tris asked.

"I'm taking Owen and Maya to the hospital to be looked at, I think Maya may have developed strep throat but I want them to both get looked at to be safe. Get ready for school Tris Dad will take you to school." Mom tells him.

She tells the same thing to Dad and we get in the car to drive to the hospital. Mom checks us in and we're admitted straight away since Mom works here but we're put in separate rooms. Mom tells me she's going to be in Maya's room and she'll be back to check on me. I nod and lay back on the bed closing my eyes and yawning while thinking about Maya. It's a while before a doctor comes in and wakes me up.

"Good morning Owen I'm Doctor Phillips." He says.

"How's Maya?" I ask and start coughing.

"We believe she has strep but we've sent a throat culture to the lab to be sure. We're going to do a throat culture on you just to be safe as well but right now I'm going to do a physical exam and your mom will be in shortly." He tells me. He starts looking at my throat and my mom comes in, the last thing he does is stick a giant Q-tip down my throat which makes me cough. "It'll be a while before we get the tests back just rest for now." The doctor says.

"Maya's sleeping honey get some rest, as soon as your test results are back I'll let you know." Mom tells me.

I nod and close my eyes again, soon falling asleep because I'm really tired.

Luke's POV

I picked Clare up from Peter's this morning and I never seen her have a smile on her face this big.

"What the smile for beautiful?" I ask as I start the drive over to Degrassi.

"Peter gets the papers today and he gets approval to be my guardian." Clare says happily.

"That's great baby!" I said grabbing her hand a kissing it lightly. "You hear anything about Owen's parents getting agreed to be Maya's parents?"

"No not yet. I'm going to text Maya at lunch and ask her." Clare said smiling as we pulled into the parking lot and parked and made our way up to the school.

"Hey guys." We heard a voice from behind us and saw Zig walking up.

"What's up man?"

"Hey Zig."

Both Clare and I greeted him and we made our selves comfortable on the steps to wait for everyone else and Clare sitting in my arms. Slowly everyone started making their way to us with the Torres and Dallas and Bianca and finally Tristan showed up who had a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong Tris?" Zig asked concerned.

"Those Lacrosse creeps are bugging you again are they?" Dallas asked standing up ready to find someone.

"No it's not that Mom took Maya and Owen to the hospital this morning." Tris said sitting next to Zig.

"What are they ok?" Bianca asked concerned.

"Mom said Maya might have Strep and she's taking Owen to get check out just in case but he looked about as awful as Maya so who knows what's wrong with them." Tris explained.

"Oh man they can't just catch a break." I said shaking my head.

"You think we can visit them at lunch, promise we won't get to close." Clare said looking at Tris.

"I'll text Mom later and ask but I'm sure I'll be fine." Tris said as the bell rang.

"It's settle then, at lunch visit Owen and Maya at the hospital." Drew said and we made our ways to our first class, not realizing some cheerleaders heard and texted unwanted people what was going on.

Clare's POV

Luke parked his car in the hospital parking lot, I got out and he put his arm around me. Becky, Adam got out of the back, Adam putting his arm around Becky. Bianca parked her car next to Luke's, Drew, Dallas, Zig and Tris getting out of Bianca's car and we all walked into the hospital. Owen and Maya hadn't actually been admitted but Mrs. Milligan worked here and one of the nurses recognized Tris and told us how to get to their rooms.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Owen asks when he sees us come in.

"Tris said you were in the hospital so we came to visit," Zig said.

"Well I'm glad you came since I'm bored as hell and they won't let me go see Maya yet." Owen said raspy and looking irritated.

"So you don't know anything yet?" Tris asked we make our way farther into the room and make stops to stand.

"Nope it's been busy in the hospital so no results or anything." Owen said trying to clear his voice.

"Well hope you hear something soon cause I doubt either one of you want to be here any longer than you have to." Luke said wrapping around my shoulders and getting a nod out of Owen.

"So on the way here I got a call from Emma and she told me your parents were Ok'd to be Maya's guardians." I tell him.

"Yep we were told yesterday she's going to drop the paperwork that needs to be signed off tonight hopefully." Owen said hoarsely and then speaking again. "You hear anything about Peter getting approved to be yours to get you out of that hell hole."

"Yep it's all set all Peter has to do is sign and then he'll be my legal guardian." Clare said smiling.

"That's great looks like everything's turning out good." Owen said scratchily as a nurse walked in.

"Well looks like we got a full house here? I take you're here to see Maya as well?" The nurse said as well looking around.

"Yeah when can we see her?" Zig asked.

"You guys can go now if you want she just woke up and we should get both test results back soon." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"Thank god." Owen said getting up slowly before we all left the room and made our way down one more and entered Mayas room.

We entered Mayas room and seen her laying in the bed all pale and such.

"Hi Maya how you feeling?" Adam asked as we made our way into the room farther and found ourselves spots around the room with Owen and Tris taking the chairs by her bed.

All Maya could do was shake her head meaning her throat probably hurt still. She looked like she was still weak.

"Your throat bugging you still?" Owen asked softly grabbing Maya's hand making me wonder what really will happen between them, and Maya nodded yes to Owen's question. "Tris go get Maya some water."

Tris left to go and I looked back at Maya to see her looking at me.

"Are you…" she tries but her voice is scratchy.

"I'm fine Peter's guardianship papers came through." I tell her and she smiles.

"Told you everything would work out." We heard Owen whisper to Maya Tris came back with some water and handed it to Maya whose hand was to shaky to hold the cup and Owen had to help her a little.

It was quiet around the room with small little convos around in groups when a surprising voice coming from the door spooked us and made us look in shock then pissed at who was standing there or more like a group.

"Well look what we have here a bunches of lousy freaks!"


End file.
